


Insubordination

by daftalchemist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dommy!Scotty, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, because fuck yes, briefly, sciencey stuff I agonized over, sort of, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pavel goes around Scotty's authority in order to save the ship, Scotty shows the lad who's in charge the best way he knows how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to sub3rduck and f1rstperson for betas because you are both fantastic

The alarm could not possibly have come at a worse time.

The terrible situation they were in was honestly probably Scotty's fault, if he really sat down to think about how he couldn't have been more stupid. He was supposed to be on shift in engineering, but Pavel had a day off and it felt like years since they'd seen each other last, and if Scotty had decided to take an hour lunch to do absolutely nothing that involved food, that was his damn prerogative. But fifteen minutes in the ship was rocking from disruptor fire from an unknown enemy who apparently took a simple hailing as an act of obvious and malicious hostility, and Scotty's trained ear could hear the hum from the warp engines decreasing as they began to lose power.

This was a problem partly because they'd need the engines to get the fuck out of there, but mostly because Scotty was balls deep in the gorgeous heat of Pavel's mouth and two fingers deep in Pavel's tight little hole. And while Scotty was aware that the precum dripping on his chest mixed with the completely debauched moans coming from the young man's throat as he practically fucked himself on Scotty's fingers were about two minutes from getting him off much earlier than he wanted to, a blaring alert of their imminent doom was not the kind of distraction he was looking for.

The crew of the Enterprise should have felt fortunate that the only thing greater than Scotty's reluctance to push Pavel off of himself was his love of the ship he kept in working order, not that they would ever learn of why they should feel that way. The pitiful whine Pavel gave him as Scotty pulled his fingers from his body didn't help him feel any less disappointed, nor did the cold air hitting his saliva-slick cock, but they both understood the ship took precedence over their relationship, and they were fumbling at the buttons on their respective pants as they damn near sprinted to engineering a moment later, knowing full well they had to get there before the captain had spent more time trying to contact Scotty than was reasonable.

It was a damn mess, not that he was expecting anything less. With a staff of fully trained professionals in employ, he'd thought they could manage to keep the power running long enough for them to get their arses out of danger before letting the place explode in a fit of sparks and flashing red lights. Unfortunately, it seemed Scotty was the only one qualified enough to actually maintain a starship on the entire fucking crew.

Well, except for Pavel, of course.

What had started as impressing a bright-eyed boy he fancied had ended as Scotty inadvertently teaching a young genius the finer points of warp drive functionality, diagnostics, and maintenance. Scotty hadn't even realized how much the boy had absorbed until Pavel began telling him answers to problems he hadn't even realized could potentially exist, and he hadn't known whether to feel ashamed at his lack of knowledge or incredibly aroused by the ingenuity his romantic interest possessed.

(The amount of time Scotty had spent pinning Pavel to the wall with his hips as he ravished him in his quarters had provided the answer to that particular conundrum.)

Unfortunately, the same genius that had gotten him worked up enough to ignore the constant doubts that someone as young and gorgeous as Pavel could ever go for someone like Scotty (and, incidentally, had directly led to the first time they had fucked each other senseless) was making the agitation he already felt from being interrupted ten times worse. It was bad enough being surrounded by a bunch of incompetents who seemed intent on making things worse, but now someone who wasn't even in his fucking department was coming up with insane ideas to try and “fix” the problem, and Scotty had had it!

“Anyone who isna directly responsible for fixin' somethin' tha will save our sorry lives needs ta get the fuck outta here immediately,” Scotty bellowed, and everyone in the room stood completely still and silent, the engines slowly failing the only remaining sound in the room.

Every crewman stared at him, slack-jawed, until a jarring rock of the ship and a terse “NOW” sent them scattering like cockroaches caught in a lit room and, what a fucking surprise, only three people remained at their stations because, despite all the dozens of trained crewman who had been assigned to engineering, it only took a handful of star players to keep ship running. Scotty noted with pride that the few who had remained hadn't even stopped working at his outburst, so intent on keeping them operational, and that they were generally his favorite people in the room when Pavel wasn't also there.

And speaking of...

He turned swiftly to Pavel with a scowl, mere inches from the boy's face and wanting nothing more to assault him with his lips, and just so infuriated by this kid just standing there with his hair slightly mussed, and his cheeks still flushed, and those lips red and bruised, and fuck! Pavel looked just as pissed as Scotty felt as he set his jaw and stared up into the engineer's eyes, daring him to disagree with his idea as the ship shook and groaned around them, and Scotty was more than happy to oblige him.

“Ye,” he growled, wagging a finger in Pavel's face. “Ye'll fuckin' get us all killed! An' yer no even supposed ta be here, let alone handin' out advice like ye got a red shirt hangin' in yer closet!”

Pavel's nose scrunched up in indignation, and the sight of it would have driven Scotty mad if the ache in his groin didn't have him so set on hating the life out of everything around him. “You know zat I am right.”

“Bein' right isna the problem, Pavel!” Scotty shouted as he turned away, gesturing around him for emphasis. “Yer suggestin' I override the captain's ability to control shields just so I can reroute the power inta the warp engines.”

“But it vill vork!” Pavel insisted as he stormed towards Scotty, barely managing to keep his feet as the ship shook and rolled again, and Scotty cursed himself inwardly for letting his lover learn anything about the goings on in engineering because he was too damn smart for his own good and would never back down.

“I know it'll work; tha's not the fuckin' point!” Scotty shouted back as Pavel came face to face with him again, and he wished the boy would stop this already. Stop pacing around like he was in control. Stop getting close to Scotty when he knew damn well what it was doing to him to be that near and not be able to press against him and finish what they had started. Stop talking lunatic solutions that would likely get him in serious trouble with the captain whether they made it out alive or not.

He sighed and crossed his arms as he said, “Those guns are rockin' this ship every five seconds. Yer a smart lad so I know ye've done the math, and ye know it'll take fifteen seconds ta dump enough power into the engines ta warp us outta here.”

Pavel grit his teeth in determination, but the flush in his cheeks suggested he knew he was about to be talked down to, to be treated like a child incapable of keeping a starship afloat, and Scotty knew he hated it. And frankly, Scotty loved how he hated it, flustered and puffed up like an average, non-genius teenager trying to prove his worth to the adults. Scotty, of course, loved how eager Pavel was to prove his age meant nothing, and not just in his work.

And if Scotty crossed his arms and put on his best “dad voice” to really get a rise out of little Pavel, he could hardly be blamed.

“Tha's three shots fired on us in tha time,” he said, as though Pavel hadn't already figured that out for himself, weighed it against the dozens of other possible options he would think they had, and still found it the best answer. “Three shots tha will hit, and tha winna have any shields ta deflect them.”

Pavel was seething, but there was nothing to be done about it. Scotty turned and surveyed the closest panel of angry red lights flashing warnings for problems that he still hadn't thought of ways to fix yet. Honestly, the young ensign's idea was probably their best option, as much as Scotty was loathe to admit it. He couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by how quickly the boy was overshadowing his own knowledge of the starship, after all. But if it didn't work, there would be too much at stake. And if it did work, well, he'd be lucky if he got away with a simple slap on the wrists for taking that much authority into his own hands.

The sound of someone typing away at and buttons being pressed wasn't nearly as audible as the sudden jarring hum of the warp engines steadily increasing in power around him, but most audible of all was the frantic and incensed shout of “Scotty” blasting from the wall panel next to him, and Scotty turned to find Pavel looking very pleased with himself over a display of energy slowly being siphoned into the engines. Before anyone even had a chance to think to stop him, Scotty had the collar of Pavel's shirt grasped tightly in one fist and was close enough that he could have crushed that self-satisfied grin under his own lips.

“Wha' did ye do?!” he bellowed. “Ye're goin' ta get us all killed!”

“I em sawing us!” the ensign retorted, staring defiantly into Scotty's eyes, feeling on equal footing.

Until the first shot crashed into the unshielded ship, and they were both knocked off their feet.

If the alarms and warnings had been bad before, they were hellish now. Nothing showed favorable outlooks, but, surprisingly, Scotty had bigger problems to focus on, namely getting a message to the bridge.

“The second we have enough power, warp us the fuck outta' here,” he shouted, not caring about the reaming out he'd likely get about the vulgarity, if they even survived this mess. “Anywhere, doesn't matter, just far away from here!”

He had just enough time to finish the message before they were rocked by another blast, Scotty keeping himself as steady as possible with hands braced against the nearest console. His ship was going to break. It was going to become space debris, floating in pieces through the void, and it was all because of the idiot teenager he'd fallen in love with.

He glared at Pavel, clinging to another console as he attempted to sit upright. “If we dinna die from this, I will kill ye meself.

Then the room was filled with a healthy sounding hum from the engines, and if Scotty was feeling even remotely optimistic at the time he might have felt relieved, possibly even think they might be able to get out alive after all. But he knew that another attack was coming, and that the ship couldn't take anymore, and that nothing more than a miracle could save them.

Which was precisely when a miracle happened. The last shot was delayed, just by a second, but it was all the time they needed to escape. They were wrecked and needed repairs badly, but they were safe.

And Pavel was grinning like he was about to receive a damned medal for saving the day.

Something about that cocky demeanor put Scotty far past his breaking point, and he grabbed the boy by the collar as he barked orders to get repairs done to the crewman slowly trickling back into engineering.

As for Pavel, Scotty quite literally dragged him to the nearest storage closet and shoved him inside, locking the door behind them. He turned to find Pavel partially sprawled over some large crate of odd-and-ends that anyone in engineering had long since given up on attempting to sort because none of it was even remotely useful anyway. Pavel was pushing himself upright, about to burst into a fit of indignation, but Scotty pinned him back down against the crate, pushing his chest against the snarl of wires and circuits, and he yelped in surprise.

“Monty, vat-” he began, but quickly dissolved into a lascivious moan as Scotty ground his aching cock against his ass.

“Wha’, the genius lad ran outta things ta say?” he taunted, and Pavel whimpered in response. “Mebbe I should shut yer pretty little mouth for good?”

Pavel didn’t have even a moment to protest before Scotty had ripped the boy’s shirt over his head and stuffed it halfway in his mouth, the fabric just barely muffling the wanton moans he was making as he alternated between pressing himself against Scotty’s hips and rutting against the side of the crate. Scotty was glad he was still just as interested in picking up where they’d left off as he was, because he had precious little patience for foreplay after running so tense for so long.

He practically tore the pants from Pavel’s hips, bunching them down around his knees, and was very relieved to find that he was still slick and ready enough that he wouldn’t need to be worked open again. Scotty had his own pants unbuttoned in an instant, and was thrusting into Pavel a second later, groaning loudly in welcomed relief.

Pavel, on the other hand, was grasping for a sturdy handhold as he whined, high pitched and heady, putting on a real show of a mix of discomfort and need. Scotty couldn’t help but chuckle roughly as he gave him a quick slap on the ass, and Pavel choked on a startled yelp.

“Ach, stop yer whinin’, lad,” he murmured into the boy’s ear as he gripped his hips tightly and gave another firm thrust. “This is hardly the worst I’ve given ye.”

Almost on cue, Pavel pressed back against Scotty, fucking himself deeper on the engineer’s cock as though he were agreeing, or goading him on. Scotty moaned deeply and Pavel tightened around him as he chuckled, managing to carry an air of cockiness despite being muffled by the shirt that had been unceremoniously stuffed into his mouth.

His moment of triumph was cut suddenly short when Scotty grabbed a fistful of his curly locks and pulled, wrenching his head back far enough to put his slender neck on full display. He bit lovingly, albeit roughly, at his jaw and relished the sensation of Pavel’s pleasured sobs vibrating through his cock with each forceful thrust. Pavel continued to force himself deeper around Scotty in greedy desperation, whimpering and whining, so obviously wanting a hand around his dick but knowing better than to attempt touching it himself. It was obscene, and perfect, but that didn’t stop Scotty from forcing Pavel’s hips flat against the crate, pinning them so he couldn’t move.

The boy cried out in frustration, but Scotty just chuckled as he pistoned into him.

“Best stop yer whinin’,” he breathed into Pavel’s ear, perhaps a little menacingly, just for effect. “I winna stop ‘til ye learn ta mind my authority.”

Pavel whimpered but relented, his muscles relaxing as much as they could under the assault of Scotty’s practiced touch. Fortunately for him, Scotty had no intention in drawing it out any longer. He knew the captain would be showing up in engineering at any moment to find out what the hell had happened, and would not take kindly to finding Scotty mysteriously absent. But more than that, his cock was practically burning up in the slick heat of Pavel’s body and he needed his release as much as the boy did.

Tears welled up in Pavel’s eyes as Scotty took hold of him, stroking him in time with each thrust until he came with a muffled shout, tightening around the engineer so strongly that he only just barely managed to stop himself from crying out as he came overwhelmingly hard, as though he’d just been punched in the gut and enjoyed it.

Pavel was a strungout mess, collapsing onto the crate as he panted harshly, not even attempting to remove his gag before Scotty either told him to or removed it himself, and Scotty grinned at his newfound obedience. He gently pulled the shirt from Pavel’s mouth, using it to wipe up the cum dripping through his fingers and down his cock before tossing the dirty cloth onto Pavel’s back.

“Ye should get yerself cleaned up,” he said as he buttoned up his own pants. “Dinna want anyone comin’ in and findin’ ye like tha’.”

Pavel groaned, possibly in acquiescence, but most likely in exhausted frustration. It didn’t matter to Scotty. He’d taught the boy his lesson and gotten the release he’d been wanting for entirely too long. The only thing left to do was grab a couple items from the closet and act like he’d just been grabbing supplies around all the people whose voices were suddenly crowding engineering.

Pavel slumped to the floor as Scotty left the closet, the cold surface feeling quite soothing against his bare ass after the punishing session he’d just endured. It was now obvious that, despite enjoying his genius input on almost every other occasion, Scotty certainly had a thing about his expertise being respected in emergencies. It was a lesson Pavel would not soon forget.

He couldn’t wait to question Scotty’s authority around his peers again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally write within the Star Trek universe all that much, but if f1rstperson keeps demanding a Scokov daddy kink fic, I just might end up doing it again. If you'd like to follow my progress on fics in other fandoms (mostly Night Vale), watch me spam fanart reblogs (mostly Night Vale) or just chat with me about anything at all, look me up on [my Tumblr](http://daftalchemist.tumblr.com/) where all those good times happen.


End file.
